


a fool's monologue

by nieeex



Series: hyungseob love-hates his soulmate, vice versa [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, ill add more characters or ships when they appear-, im a fool for them too fml
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nieeex/pseuds/nieeex
Summary: soulmate!au in which after you meet your soulmate, euiwoong hears everything hyungseob is thinking.so euiwoong enrolled into the same school as hyungseob & everyone is teasing the heck out of him because he’s a fool for euiwoong.a small sequel for itchy sensations





	1. late night homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungseob thinks late night homeworks are a pain in the head. 
> 
>  
> 
> › dated : around january 2019〃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo. do note that this happens only AFTER you meet your soulmate.  
> they still can write on their hands but why write when you can hear EVERYTHING that goes through your soulmate's mind.  
> not sure if i'd be able to update this as much as itchy sensations buT ILL TRY OKAY

Hyungseob groans as it starts, _again._ He grumbles as he hears Euiwoong rant off science facts at the back of his head. Euiwoong was definitely learning things he learnt two years ago, but Hyungseob does not remember anything Euiwoong is ranting about. He snorts, he is sure true to his D grade in Science.

 

_Can you just shut the fuck up already, I don’t want to be reminded of school at 8pm._

_If you don’t want to help me do my homework, I’d advise you to continue your game quietly._

 

Hyungseob swears, he is sick and tired of Euiwoong’s voice already.

 

_Shut the fuck up, Hyungseob. I’m sick and tired of you too._

**_UGH._ **


	2. thoughts & judgements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungseob loves thinking, Euiwoong loves judging, what a pair.
> 
>  
> 
> › dated : a little before late night homework〃

Hyungseob wonders how does people live after they meet their soulmates. Google prepared him for the numerous curse words written on his hand by Euiwoong but no one prepared him for  _ this.  _

 

Sure, listening to your soulmate's voice the first thing in the morning, and the last thing at night is romantic. The thing is Hyungseob is a big thinker, and he is definitely not ready for someone to be listening to it, and giving _ unwanted  _ responses to it on a daily basis. When they first realised it, they were in front of Euiwoong’s house, after Hyungseob insisted on sending the younger home. He stares at the shorter’s face, moon shining its light on all the right places. He huffs,  _ I’m such a fool for him.  _

 

“Yeah, that’s true. You’re such a fool.” 

“What?” 

“You just said you’re a fool?” 

“I didn’t say anything out loud??” 

 

After minutes of staring at each other, he hears a small  _ do you hear me? _ He nods violently. 

 

“I think we can read each other’s minds.” 

  
He blinks,  _ fuck.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjk i finally found time to update this.  
> school's shit & i have so much matter to attend to i tried to squeeze something out i swear next chapter would be better ; u ;  
> a fool's monologue already have like so many bookmark & kudos ahhh i love yall ; u ; 
> 
> ++ ill try to post another short chap up today!


	3. the ghost hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forgetful or stupid, Euiwoong decides on the latter.
> 
>  
> 
> › dated : around feburary 2019〃

 

Euiwoong squints at his phone, which does not seem to stop vibrating. He looks at the time on wall clock. _It’s 3am, who is this idiot._ He stomps out of his chair when there is another surge of constant vibrations.

 

He notices the 46 unread messages from Hyungseob and raises an eyebrow, browsing through the messages briefly.

 

“I think theres a ghost in the dorm ㅠ ㅠ “

“Where are you? Do you want your soulmate to die??”

“HE JUST CALLED ME AN IDIOT. HE CAN TAKE HIS SOUL AND LEAVE. MY HOUSE IS NOT A GHOST ADOPTION CENTRE, IM KICKING HIM OUT.”

 

_Um…_

 

“HE’S TALKING AGAIN MAKE HIM SHUT UP EUIWOONG, MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL. I KNOW YOURE SEEING THIS.”

 

_Hyung, the ghost talking, it’s me?_

 

Hyungseob becomes deadly silent, Euiwoong notes and appreciates the peace and quietness when the latter shuts up. He snorts when Hyungseob does not admit he thought Euiwoong is the ghost, needing calm his naive soulmate down before put him to sleep. He makes sure the latter is asleep before grinning to himself, thanking the sky for letting him meet this precious soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> snorts i kinda feel bad for hyungseob but wtv HAHAHHAHA  
> ok school au might start kicking in soon wew wew.  
> would apologise in advance for the incoming late updates-  
> thanks for the support, though. much loveeees ㅠ ㅠ


	4. frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungseob makes Euiwoong feel all kinds of frustrations. 
> 
>  
> 
> › dated : around april 2019〃

Euiwoong remembers telling Hyungseob that he has an important class debate today. He remembers telling the latter to go to sleep at this hour,  _ because he sleeps in class all the time anyway.  _ He clears his throat as everyone stares at him, expectant of a high quality presentation. Euiwoong needs to fulfill those expectations and he needs Ahn Hyungseob to shut the fuck up.

 

His eyes scans around the class as his groupmates takes turns to debate. He is not sure if Hyungseob decided to read some kinky ass smut at a time like this accidentally or intentionally. 

 

_ Maybe the latter.  _

 

Euiwoong closes his eyes and lets out a deep sigh, deciding to ignore the older, who he can hear snickering at him. 

 

He will be lying if he insists what Hyungseob is reading is not taking a toll on him. Unvolunteering, unwillingly, his body reacts to it. He scoots over to the table for cover, hoping no one realised. 

 

_ Euiwoong-ah, how big are you?   _ Euiwoong chokes on the water he was drinking. Everyone stares and he gives them an awkward smile before he starts rebutting his fellow group mates, trying his best to continue on the debate.

 

He makes sure no teacher is in class before stomping into Hyungseob’s class, grabbing the older by the ear. Jihoon and Woojin snickers as the couple carries out their daily bickering. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like my writing is getting shittier and shittier fml- ( and vulgar HAHAH )  
> maybe its my schedule- ahhh ill rewrite again when i have time maybe  
> i hope this is okay ; uuu ; cries. thanks for all the love, lovelies. a fool's monologue has already reached 70+ kudos ahhhhhhhhhh ;;


	5. curiousity killed the ( jealous ) cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Hyungseob eyes wanders around too much and Euiwoong would never admit that he's THAT jealous cat. 
> 
>  
> 
> › dated : around may 2019〃

Euiwoong has always loved Hyungseob’s round, curious orbs. He recalls telling Hyungseob numerous times how perfect his eyes are, and how they always seem to remind him of bunnies. Euiwoong has also never took notice of how extremely-- eye-catching a girl's uniform looked. The white, almost translucent shirt material, with their skirts barely making it past their mid-thighs. No, he is not the one staring. Hyungseob is, with his round, curious orbs.

 

He kicks his beloved boyfriend’s shin under the table, “let’s change place. You sit outside, i’m sitting inside.” He is definitely not jealous, no, do not get him wrong. Hyungseob tilts his head, giving him a curious look. Euiwoong mutters under his breath, “I don’t have boobs nor skinny, sexy thighs but im still your soulmate!” 

 

“Euiwoong, are you jealous?” He gives the older an unamused look. “Euiwoong, i’m dating you.” 

 

Euiwoong’s anger melts away at Hyungseob’s words. He huffs, “then stop staring at them!” Hyungseob waves him off as the school bell rings, giving the younger a rushed peck on the cheek before running off towards his class. 

 

_ Lee Euiwoong i’m dating you because i love you. Don’t forget that.  _

 

Euiwoong groans at his words,  **_how does one stay angry at Ahn Hyungseob?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay a small update, would update again in an hour or so (?)  
> thank you for all the love !! hyungseob is definitely testing euiwoong in this book hoho.


	6. jealousy killed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungseob is positive jealousy killed Lee Euiwoong.
> 
>  
> 
> › dated : after curiousity killed the cat〃

Hyungseob notices that Euiwoong still forces him to sit outside during breaks so he can only stare at the younger. He snorts, who knew Euiwoong was the jealous type?  _ Shut up, Hyungseob i’m not jealous.  _ He swears he was just spacing out at that particular direction, and Euiwoong just misunderstood. 

 

Woojin and Jihoon, being that shitty friend they are, brainwashes him into thinking about that Chaeyeon girl, who happened to pass by at the wrong timing a few days before. And three minutes later he hears angry stomping outside his classroom. 

 

“You-” 

“Babe, it’s Woojin and his shitty soulmate’s fault.”

“Bullshit.”

“I’M SERIOUUUS!!”   
  
Hyungseob hears Woojin and Jihoon laughing in the classroom and points to them, annoyed. Euiwoong turns and walks away, but Hyungseob notices the frown on the latter’s face, a frown forming on his own too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay for double short updates !!   
> euiwoong is such a jealous boyfriend i love. promise next chap would be fluff filled ;;   
> thank you for all the kudos and comments ; u ;


	7. cuddle nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuddle nights euiwoong cant resist 
> 
>  
> 
> › dated : around may 2019〃

Hyungseob knocks on the door in front of him, his other hand gripping tightly onto the numerous packs of snacks on his hands. A grumpy Euiwoong greets him from the other side, “what do you want?”

 

“Food? Cuddles? Attention?” He gives that face, that he knows Euiwoong can never reject. A small victory grin washes over his face as he follows Euiwoong in. “Daehwi’s not in?” Euiwoong swats him away, telling him Daehwi would be in Jinyoung’s room for the night. Hyungseob drops everything in his hands onto the couch as he stares curiously at two cups of hot chocolates on the table. “For who?”

 

“Both for me.”

“Oh..”

“It’s for you, idiot.”

 

Hyungseob questions how did the latter know he was coming over, in which Euiwoong reminds him once again they were soulmates for a reason. “You, tsundereee,” Hyungseob cooes, bringing the two cups of hot chocolate to the younger.

 

Euiwoong’s hand felt just right in his, Hyungseob holds it tight and does not let go. He ponders on how to approach Euiwoong regarding this matter, rubbing the back of Euiwoong’s palm lightly with his fingers.It helps him think. “You have something to say.” It is not a question, but Hyungseob nods anyway.

 

He nuzzles closer to the other’s neck, “you’re not in a good mood these days.” His eyes shift up to observe the other’s reaction. Euiwoong just reaches out for another pack of snack. “You know i’m with you not just because you’re my soulmate right?” Euiwoong pauses in his actions. “I’m with you because i love you, for who you are. Don’t be insecure, you’re all that i can ever ask for,” Hyungseob sees Euiwoong trying to hide the small grin on his face, he sighs in relief, jabbing the other, “give me some reaction!”

 

“Shut up,” he sits up, giving the younger a glare. Hyungseob eyes the other as he swiftly rest his head on Hyungseob’s chest, lying comfortably. “We’ve never been the pair for cheesy words but I guess today can be an exception,” Euiwoong just starts and the older is already grinning ear-to-ear. He plants a soft kiss on Euiwoong’s forehead, the hard-headed class president can be such a jealous ball of fluff sometimes.


	8. nineteenth birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People blindly assume that soulmates would be good at keeping their thoughts from their significant other after a year. Euiwoong begs to differ. 
> 
>  
> 
> › dated : on euiwoong's 19 birhday〃

Awkward coughs rings through the air, Euiwoong gets startled as Hyungseob’s head shifts the slightest on his shoulder. He swallows hard on his saliva, sneaking small peeks at the older.  _ Is he really so comfortable with this ..  _ Hyungseob pretends not to hear and Euiwoong fixes his gaze on the screen in front of him. 

 

Euiwoong feels Hyungseob’s fingers twitch in his halfway through the movie. He wonders why Hyungseob thought it would be a good idea to bring him to a rated 19 movie on his nineteenth birthday, knowing that they both would know exactly what is going on in each other’s minds. He groans, trying to block out Hyungseob’s thoughts. That boy needs a filter in his mind, and more self control. 

 

_ You’re thinking of the same thing too, Euiwoong _

_ Shut up, it’s all because of you.  _

 

Euiwoong does not care to look but he feels Hyungseob’s smirk gradually forming on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short filler chapter ;;   
> next chapter would be longer, promise !!   
> meanwhile, thank you for all the love and support i cry i dont deserve this thank yoou ; uu ;


	9. cuddle nights 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of those fluffy Euiwoong nights that Hyungseob enjoys, and Haknyeon hates.
> 
>  
> 
> › dated : around august 2019〃

“Hyungseob, get the door.” 

 

Hyungseob mumbles words of complaints as he stumbles his way to the door groggily. He struggles to stand on his feet as he opens the door, both eyes still shut tight. He opens his mouth to speak but feels lips pressed against his instead.  _ Euiwoong’s lips.  _

 

“Bingo,” Hyungseob gives a small smile, “open your eyes, idiot.” He complies, opening his eyes ever so slightly, to find Euiwoong standing in front of him, pillow in his hands, in a huge hood- Hyungseob opens his eyes wide in shock,  _ in my hoodie-  _

 

“Where did you get that? I’ve been looking for it,” Hyungseob hates how he does not feel sleepy at all now cause he has classes in a few hours and he needs his eye-shut time. Euiwoong in his own hoodie makes him feel all kinds of weird thoughts, he coughs them away. Euiwoong briefly explains Hyungseob left it in his dorm the last cuddling session and he has been wearing it in cold lecture halls. Hyungseob spots the cute sweater paws and decides to just give it to the latter.

 

Euiwoong definitely came here with the intention of cuddles, Hyungseob notes the fresh smell of shampoo from the younger’s scalp. Hyungseob does not understand why Euiwoong brings a pillow along with him if he was going to treat Hyungseob’s face as a pillow anyway. “Why are you here?” 

 

“Jinyoung came over for the night with Daehwi so i came over instead, i didn’t want a live show of affection.” 

 

“So you decided to come at the middle of the night and give me a live show of affection instead,” Haknyeon groans and Hyungseob laughs at his roommate, arms tightening around Euiwoong’s waist.


	10. campus couple dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Euiwoong always made Hyungseob proud, Hyungseob wants to do the same
> 
>  
> 
> › dated : around september 2019〃

Exams are coming and Hyungseob would never admit he actually feels pressured to do well this time. Studying for exams and Hyungseob are two things that would always repel each other. But this time, Hyungseob wants to try, at least, to do well so he can go into Euiwoong’s dream college. He might be two years ahead of the other but the fact that he would be able to be in the same school as Euiwoong makes him smile like an idiot. Not mentioning how proud Euiwoong would be of his results. He wants to do something for the latter, and make him proud.

 

So Hyungseob sticks his nose into his textbooks every time he has. Woojin sneers at the sight of Hyungseob, studying for once. Hyungseob swats him away, “You’ll understand when you get the class president as your boyfriend.”  

 

The class stares at him in disbelief when the teacher calls him up for the top ten during the mock test. Hyungseob takes prideful strides to the front of the class and gives the crowd a proud smile. He remembers Euiwoong’s proud expression when Jihoon tells Euiwoong what happened during class afterward. He feels Euiwoong squeezing his hands and he is even more determined to do well, for Euiwoong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl- im so sorry guys i was caught up with exams and all fml.  
> but im back now & this is the last second chapter already HAHAH im so sorry :") ill reply to all the comments when i have the time to ; ;
> 
> thank you for all the love & support though- soulmates! ahnwoong was a nice ride with yall. please fill the ahnwoong tag w many love ty ; ;


	11. fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as Euiwoong likes Hyungseob to be studying, he does not feel at ease at all. Euiwoong might not be a woman, but he trusts his sixth sense to a certain degree.
> 
>  
> 
> › dated : around september 2019〃

Euiwoong glares deadpanned at the boy in front of him. Hyungseob figets in his seat, slightly uncomfortable under the spotlight. He opens his mouth to talk but closes it a few seconds later when no words wants to come out.

 

“Woongie, are you angry…” Euiwoong feels his cold, hard stare soften slightly at the latter’s words. He just sighs.

 

“It’s 4am, and you're still studying? I heard from Haknyeon you’ve been doing this daily?” Hyungseob whimpers slightly as he nods, not even daring to throw a white lie in. “This is not that way you should be studying, you’re ruining your body,” Euiwoong stops as he sees the rims of Hyungseob’s eyes sparkle, the latter biting down on his lower lip. He packs Hyungseob’s stuff on behalf on him and pulls on the older’s hand, “Let’s go.” 

 

Hyungseob shifts lightly in Euiwoong’s embrace, hesitating before he replies to Euiwoong’s question, voice almost incoherently soft, “I wanted to make you proud. And to do well so I can get into your dream college. I want to be in the same campus as you again a few years down the road, being in the same high school now already feels like a dream. I kind of not want to let you go. Like can I just stay for another two years and we'll be in the same year and we can graduate into the same college together- and and be together .. ” Hyungseob feels himself drifting off like a child and stops himself. "I just want to be together with you, for the rest of my life," he summarises.

 

Euiwoong just smiles, hand patting Hyungseob's. His back feels a little sore, lying on the rock hard rooftop floor but the stars kind of makes up for it so he is not complaining. He tightens his grip around the other, pulling the other closer into his embrace. “Don’t overwork yourself, hyung. I’m already proud enough of you and don’t worry, even if we’re in different schools next time i’ll still be beside you. Don’t feel pressured to enter just because of me. And we'll always be close to each other. Even if I go America, I'll probably be aware if you're talking to Jihoon hyung back in Seoul. If you ever miss me, just think of me, and i'll appear. Sounds like a plan?” He looks down to see the brightest star amongst all smiling foolishly back at him. 

 

_ You’re such a fool. _

_ For you, yeah I am.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asDFGHJKL- ILL PASS YALL THE GUN YALL CAN SHOOT ME FOR UPDATING SO LATE- exams are in like a week and i have no time to update this im soO sorry yall can shoot me. ; uuu ; soulmates!ahnwoong was a really enjoyable ride with all of you love and support. thank you !! i dont deserve it but yall gave me so much love anyways omg ;;; 
> 
> idk i kinda wanna write another soulmate + school au winkdeep+2park fic idk ill think about it after exams sdfghjk- ill be going now. ill miss writing this fic and and all of you all ; uuu ; i LOVE YOU GUYS THANK YOU FOR SUCH AN ENJOYABLE RIDE !! 
> 
> all of yall, in my heart, jeojaang ♡


End file.
